


yeah he’s a vet

by forkflower



Series: the umbrella academy headcanons [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Takes place before episodes 9 and 10, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, ben isn’t there:(, but five and diego do, klaus deserves the world, takes place in the mansion, they don’t know that klaus was a war vet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkflower/pseuds/forkflower
Summary: Luther, Allison, and Vanya were in awe, still taking in what they had just witnessed. And when Five noticed they had not moved, he just muttered with a smirk on his face, “Yeah. He was in the army.”or: the one where they don’t expect Klaus to be helpful in a fight, yet he surprises them





	yeah he’s a vet

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is my very first fanfic so be nice:)

Five ran towards a table, barely dodging a bullet flying towards his face. He slid on his knees past it while grabbing one of its legs to flip it on its side, ducking behind it. He looked at the shotgun he picked up on the way, inspecting it to see if it was still loaded, while gunfire pelted the wooden table in front of him.

He quickly reached over the table to shoot one of the ambushers, then dove back behind the shield. He looked to his right, seeing Diego hiding behind a beam, trying to run towards something in front of him, yet taking cover again after a gun shot grazed his upper thigh, recoiling in obvious pain. Five had followed the others gaze to Vanya, who was also ducking behind a table, which was not going to last any more gunshot holes.

“Diego!” Five yelled to get his attention. He motioned with his hands and mouthed, “I’ll cover you. Get to Vanya.”

Diego nodded, then limped as fast as he could to another beam closer to Vanya in the living room. He threw his last two knives towards the ambushers, and took cover again. Five shot one guy, ducked, and teleported behind two more, shooting them in the backs of their heads.

Luther ran through the hallway connecting all of their rooms while holding Allison who was bleeding from her shoulder. Loud footsteps filled up the previously quiet sound, indicating that someone was coming.

“Luther, no. Let me go, I need to help.” Allison pleaded in an aggressive tone, holding her bleeding shoulder. “No, what you need is to rest.” Luther said, putting her down on the floor, before running back to the fight.

Diego grabbed a shooter that was close to him in a chokehold, disarmed him, and folded his legs in with a sharp kick to the calf. He then ducked behind a book shelf that had fallen over, and started aimlessly shooting towards the balcony.

“Get these guys out of here!” Five yelled after doing an internal head count, running down a set of stairs on the side of the center room while shooting someone on a balcony above him. And just like that, thirty more masked shooters busted through the front doors that were supposed to their exit.

Diego killed the few gunmen on his and Vanya’s , and ran towards her at the first moment that the air was clear of bullets. Luther’s large stature was not helpful in letting him hide behind things, and resorted to running as fast as he could down the set of stairs that Five stood on.

Allison disregarded Luther’s order to stay put, and snuck downstairs in the kitchen to say to the only person there, “I heard a rumor, that you shot your friends.”

He turned around without hesitation and walked upstairs to shoot at his men who were under fire with Five and Diego, Five just barely ducked to avoid a line of bullets. 

Klaus, wearing nothing but a bath robe, sprinted into the room through a set of doors at the top of the stairs, three masked men chasing him. He slid down the railing and landed at the bottom with a jump, and knocking over a tall porcelain vase that their father was so fond of. It shattered as it hit the floor, and knocked one of the men in the head on the way down. The other two slipped on glass shards and collided into eachother. Klaus yelled, “Why did these guys just burst into the room and interrupt my relaxing bath?”

By then the rest of the siblings were all outside in the backyard, ducking behind the bench and bens statue from at least twenty shooters across the fence, shooting at them. Five and Diego were the only ones with guns, and we’re struggling to shoot the men down fast enough to make any progress. A bullet had knocked the head of Ben’s newly fixed statue off, which rolled a few yards away.

Klaus walked outside, with a sarcastically shocked look on his face mixed with confusion. He stood in the doorway and looked in wonder at the sight in front of him.

“Klaus, what are you doing? Get down!” Allison yelled. Diego also shouted, “Get your ass back inside! Go take cover!”

Everyone started telling Klaus to get back, and that they would handle it, yet he didn’t move a muscle. “Jesus Christ, he’s gonna kill himself.” Five said to Vanya, who nodded in response.

Klaus finally turned around and went back inside. Diego and Luther both sighed in relief, and returned to doing what they were previously doing, trying to kill these damn guys.

But Klaus reappeared in the doorway holding a rifle that he picked off of a body inside, with a determined look on his face. He turned off the safety switch, checked for ammo, and held it securely to his shoulder, looking through the scope with one eye. 

Luther asked Allison, “What the hell is he doin-“ when Klaus shot with experienced accuracy towards the cluster of masked shooters. The five siblings watched, astonished, and Five and Diego seized their fire. They both had proud smiles on their faces, which read ‘I knew he had it in him.’

And when everything went quiet, he just casually dropped the gun and walked towards the head of Ben’s statue. He picked it up, and placed it on the stand of the plaque under the memorial. Nobody moved, except for Diego and Five. They stood up and walked towards the bodies across the yard. They each had fatal bullet holes in their foreheads, right between the eyes.

Klaus walked back inside, and said nonchalantly, “I’m gonna go finish by bath now.”

Luther, Allison, and Vanya were in awe, still taking in what they had just witnessed. And when Five noticed they had not moved, he just muttered with a smirk on his face, “Yeah. He was in the army.”


End file.
